


Sacred, the secrets I'm keeping

by motorradfahrerin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore is still in love with Gellert Grindelwald, Albus has no fucks to give anymore, Angst and Humor, BAMF Albus, Dark Albus Dumbledore, Depressed Albus Dumbledore, Flirty Gellert Grindelwald, Introspection, M/M, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slight Alcohol Abuse, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, witty bantering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorradfahrerin/pseuds/motorradfahrerin
Summary: Travers fixed him with an angry frown. “Will you fight him or not?” he asked one last time, his patience running short.Albus knew the only answer he could give. Even if he and Gellert had never made the blood pact, the fond regard that Albus still had for the dark lord would have ensured the same reply. Once more, Albus answered, “I can’t.”In which Albus reminisces about the past and his controversial relationship with Gellert Grindelwald.The professor’s dissatisfaction with his current life is going to lead him on a dangerous downward spiral that will have him questioning whether he had truly made the right life choices.





	1. When there's nothing to regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story I want to explore the inner workings of a even less content and more depressed Albus Dumbledore than the one we got to see in the second fantastic beasts movie. I want to show the impact and influence certain events are going to have on the professor’s life as well as how they will eventually cause Albus to rethink his loyalties. 
> 
> This story starts out depressive, but I promise things will get much more light-hearted later on!  
> Anyway, I hope you like what I’ve come up with ☺  
> 

Albus sat at his desk, eating breakfast and studying today’s newspaper. The biggest headline was of course about Gellert Grindelwald’s escape from MACUSA only one day after he had been arrested. Albus had to admit that didn’t really surprise him. After all, he knew just how ingenious Gellert could be. A certain part of him, one that the professor kept well hidden, was even glad that his former friend had managed to escape. MACUSA was not at all known for having the gentlest approach at interrogating prisoners.

Finishing his toast and putting aside the newspaper, Albus rose from his desk chair. He had classes to teach and the first one for today was due to start in 10 minutes. The professor went to a mirror and rightened his waistcoat before he put on his suit jacket. Before he left his office, he picked up some school books and his cup of tea.

Albus just managed to finish his tea when the students started to pour into the classroom, breaking the tranquil silence previously reigning in it. Albus set down his empty cup before he picked up one of the school books and started in on educating these young minds in the art of defending themselves against the dark arts.

He was in the middle of explaining to them that they had nothing to fear from the boggart he was planning to use in their next exercise, when the door to his classroom was thrown open. A bunch of aurors marched inside and quickly spread themselves strategically around the room. Their leader, head auror Torquil Travers, then arrogantly ordered the students to leave the room.

When the students uncertainly glanced to their professor, Albus asked them more gently to follow the auror’s request. When the last of the children had vacated the room, an auror closed the door and took up position before it. Albus simply stayed in front of his desk and discreetly studied his unwelcome guests. He put his hands in his trouser pockets and leaned back against the edge of his desk, schooling his face into a somewhat friendly expression. Going by the sour look on the head auror’s face, he had apparently managed to hide his displeasure of being so rudely interrupted quite well.

“What can I do for you, gentlemen?” Albus addressed the aurors nonchalantly.

“Well, I’m sure you’ve read today’s newspaper?” Travers asked, his mouth pinched in displeasure.

“Yes, indeed it did,” Albus replied calmly, appearing unfazed.

“Then you've heard of Grindelwald’s most recent stint and prison break,” the head auror continued. “Just so you know, the role your little henchman played in the arrest is currently being investigated. His timing had been rather suspicious and terribly convenient after all, don’t you think?”

Even though he knew exactly whom Travers was speaking of, Albus asked, “I’m afraid I don’t quite follow. I have no ‘henchmen’ as you call them and I have no further knowledge of what has transpired in New York than what I’ve read in today’s morning paper.”

“I’m speaking of Mr. Scamander, whom you’ve send to America of course,” Travers replied, noticeably peeved by the professor’s nonchalant behaviour.

“I have nothing to do with Mr. Scamander’s appearance in New York, nor did I have any influence on his travel plans,” Albus lied through his teeth. In truth, he had indeed nudged Newt into the right direction where he would eventually cross paths with Grindelwald. But the outcome of this encounter had been a mystery even to him.

Travers gnashed his teeth at Albus’ answer and changed the topic. “As much as it pains me to admit, we’re going to need you if we want to take on Grindelwald. Therefore, I demand that you join us and fight him.”

Albus lowered his eyes to his desk, hiding the conflicted expression that hushed over his face. “I can’t,” he said when he looked back up.

Fists clenched in anger, Travers came a few steps closer before he took out his wand and conjured up a hazy image for everyone in the room to see. “Is it because of this?” he asked, barely concealing his disgust at the depiction of a young Gellert Grindelwald.

A multitude of expressions flitted over Albus’ face when he was confronted with the image of a younger Gellert that soon started to shift into an image of how the other man currently looked. Dumbledore had expected that his connection to Grindelwald would be found out eventually, especially with all the digging in his past the aurors were doing. But still, Travers had managed to catch him off guard with this direct confrontation of his findings.

Fighting to maintain a calm composure, Albus glanced up at the image of the man that had once been his lover. He remembered the time he had spent with the other boy that summer in Godric’s Hollow very well. Those few months had simultaneously been the happiest and most painful ones of his life. To this day they had left him with many regrets and longings. Sometimes Albus couldn’t help himself but to ponder on how different things would be today if only he had done anything differently and didn’t split up with Gellert.

When he was lying all alone in his bed, unable to sleep, Albus had often caught himself imagining what it would be like to have someone by his side. Someone he could share his most intimate thoughts and secrets with. Someone who would understand and accept him for who he was. After Gellert, Albus had never met anyone who could come even close to the blonde boy. Gellert had and still has such a sharp intellect and an unmatched talent for cunning strategies.

It was fascinating, how the blonde had been the first and only person that could keep up with Albus. Over the many years they had been apart, Albus had come to accept that there would likely never be anyone like Gellert, so unique had that boy been. To this day the professor longed for that kind of connection as well as love he had shared with the blond delinquent. As a result the reasons for Albus’ self-inflicted isolation in Hogwarts had, over time, become weaker and weaker the longer he had questioned and evaluated them.

To this day the thought of Gellert being hurt by anyone pained him, no matter what kind of crimes the dark lord was now accused of.  Albus had followed his steady progress and rise in power closely, but had only managed to determine that Gellert still followed the plan they had worked out all those decades ago closely.

Albus was pulled out of his mind eventually by Travers’ next words. “It seemed you were as close as brothers,” the head auror stated snidely as he indicated the picture of Gellert he had conjured up. Travers also had a grin on his face, most likely feeling very smug that he had managed to puzzle out that much about the professor’s past.

Red hot anger welled up in Albus at the way the auror had spoken the last sentence with pure disgust in his voice. Albus was itching to throw the truth of the nature of his relationship with Gellert out into the open for everyone to see. It would surely be worth it just to see Travers’ reaction to that.

Albus had never felt ashamed of his relationship with Gellert even if it would cost him his job and his reputation if it was known that he was a homosexual. To this day society viewed those kind of predilections as something perverted, placing people like him and Gellert in the same category as rapists or child molesters and so on.

The consequences of someone finding out about his sexuality would leave Albus a shunned man that would most likely be facing destitution since he’d lose his job and no one would want to hire him after that. And that estimation was rather generous since he hadn’t even let the fact that he had at one point been in a relationship with a man that was considered a dark lord these days factor into his calculation.

Albus shook his head to get rid of his traitorous thoughts. He couldn’t allow himself to give something away, not when the aurors where watching him as closely as they currently did. The professor reigned in his anger and buried it deep inside himself where he kept the rest of his disdain for narrow minded people.

However, when Albus turned back to Travers, he couldn’t manage to hold back from commenting, “Oh, we were closer than brothers.”

By the blank looks on the aurors' faces Albus knew that they hadn’t gotten his meaning, which wasn’t really surprising. What was surprising however, was that he didn’t find himself feeling as worried as he should be by the possibility of the aurors figuring him out. Apparently he was more tired of hiding then he had thought. That was certainly a thought to contemplate later on, after he had dealt with the pesky aurors.

Travers fixed the professor with an angry frown. “Are you going to fight him or not?” he asked one last time, his patience running short.

Albus knew the only answer he could give. Even if he and Gellert had never made the blood pact, the fond regard that Albus still had for the blonde would have ensured the same answer. Once more, Albus replied, “I can’t.”

Travers let out a huff of breath. “Very well, you’ve chosen your side then,” he stated and not as second later a matching pair chunky bracelets snapped themselves around Albus’ wrists. This time Albus definitely failed to conceal his anger which caused Travers to sneer at him. “From now on, we’ll know every spell you cast and we’ll be able to follow you wherever you go,” he explained smugly. 

Albus had nothing to reply to that because he feared he might accidently voice some of the thoughts that currently went through his mind if he didn’t keep his mouth shut. The professor also had his hands full with controlling his magic that desperately wanted to escape and lash out at the aurors.  With his magic feeling like icy insects crawling beneath his skin, Albus had to concentrate hard to keep a facsimile of a smile on his face. Only his eyes that were usually as blue as a summer sky gave some of his feelings away. They had lost their friendliness and a dangerous glimmer had entered them, their blueness now rather reminiscent of century old glacier ice than of an azure blue sky.

Having accomplished his goal one way or another, head auror Travers wished Albus a good day before he turned and stormed out of the classroom, his aurors following after him obediently. The fuming professor wanted nothing more than to storm off as well, but he still had one class to teach before he was done for today. So, Albus went and prepared himself another cup of tea and worked on reigning in his anger in the 15 minutes he still had before the next students would flood into his classroom.

Albus taught the next class as he usually did, but he was glad when it was over about an hour later. With as stack of papers that needed grading under his arm, the professor headed back to his office. Once there, he took off his suit jacket and started in on reading through his students’ homework from last week. Unfortunately, that didn’t manage to take his mind off of what had transpired in his classroom not 2 hours ago. Every time he moved to turn over a page the clunky monitoring bracelets came into his field of vision and caused another bubble of anger to well up inside him. But even though he felt restless and strangely unsettled, Albus finished grading his student’s papers and prepared what he needed for tomorrow’s lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my creative process and the way that I come up with ideas for my fics is heavily influenced by music, I’d like to recommend a song at the end of each chapter. 
> 
> For this first chapter I think that ‘Gotta stop loving you’ by ‘Stealth’ [(YouTube)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWUlEirWY9o) would be rather fitting song.  
> That man is such a great singer and can express so many feelings with his voice that I say he’d definitely deserves a listen!


	2. I pictured us in another life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: Thank you so much, lovely readers, for giving my fic a chance! ♡  
> I’m very grateful for every comment, bookmark or kudo you have left!

A few hours later the professor found himself lying in his bed, unable to fall asleep. He was tossing and turning because he just couldn’t manage to block out the hateful thoughts that were tormenting him. Wanting to catch at least a little sleep and to simply have a few hours of peace from his churning and repeating thoughts, Albus opened the drawer of his nightstand. He was looking for a mild sleeping potion that he was sure he still had some vials of in his drawer, but instead his eyes fell on a folded up letter.

Albus took in a breath and hesitated. He had received that letter a few months ago on the date of his birthday. When he breathed out he picked up the letter and sat up, leaning against the headboard of his bed. Carefully, nearly reverently, he unfolded the piece of paper and reread the short message it held. On top of the page was the very official looking logo of MACUSA and underneath it were the following hand-written words: 

_Dear Mr. Dumbledore,_

_happy birthday!_ _Another year gained, another year lost._

_Love_

_\- Percival Graves_

Of course Albus hadn’t been fooled for one second who the true author of those words had been. After all, he had never known or been in contact with MACUSA’s Director of magical law enforcement. The handwriting might be unfamiliar to him, but there was only one person Albus knew that would address him that fondly. The second sentence did additionally clear any doubts he might have had as to whom had send him those well wishes. It wasn’t that surprising since this wasn’t the first letter from Gellert he had received over the years.

Whenever the professor had achieved one thing or another, he knew that he’d get a letter of congratulation from his old friend. That was also how Albus had learned that he apparently wasn’t the only one that was following the other’s life and career closely. Albus had never send anything in reply, at first being too angry with the other, and later on too shy to suddenly start sending something back with the owls that had brought Gellert’s letters.

But it seemed like the blonde didn’t mind, as he had kept up this one-sided correspondence he had started. Albus had to admit however, that this might have had something to do with his reaction (or more like lack of reaction) to those letters. For example: With his latest letter, Gellert had revealed his most recent plans to Albus and yet the professor had done nothing. It would have been easy for Albus to run to the aurors and explain the strange letter he had received from America and to therefore quickly foil Gellert’s plan. Instead he had sat idly though, watching and making himself an indirect accomplice of every crime Gellert committed while in the disguise of Percival Graves.

The professor knew exactly why Gellert had send that letter. This was simply the blonde’s way to ask him to participate in a game of sorts. Oh, and participate he did!

Albus had worked out a strategy to counter his former lover’s plans and had nudged his former student Newt Scamander on the right path that would lead him to New York, knowing that the chaos that followed after that man would manage to at least derail some of Gellert’s plans.

As he had learned by reading today’s newspaper, his plan had been more effective than even he’d have thought. Albus probably had to be more careful in the future though, if he didn’t want the aurors to catch on to his unusual hobby of playing games with an internationally wanted terrorist. Gellert would probably know how closely he was currently watched and therefore skip sending him a letter to congratulate him on winning this most recent game of theirs. Well, at least Albus hoped he wouldn’t, because the professor knew he’d have quite some the explaining to do if the aurors were to catch on.

After another minute Albus refolded Gellert’s most recent letter and put it back into the drawer of his bedside table. When sleep still remained elusive for him, Albus instead gave himself to the guilty fantasies he sometimes indulged in. He imagined how it would feel to simply give up his current life and run away to pay a visit to his former best friend and lover. Going by Gellert’s letters, Albus was sure that the other would still welcome him by his side if only he’d ask.

Over the next few hours, the professor continued to lay there in his bed, feeling lonely and isolated. Despite there being plenty people in the school he could talk to or befriend, Albus had been and still was simply unable to really connect with anyone. He therefore continued to let his mind roam where it pleased, his thoughts turning towards bitterness and anger.

If he was really honest with himself, then Albus had to admit that he still believed most of the things he had believed back when he had first met Gellert. Grindelwald’s ideology of ‘the greater good’ was something he had had equal parts in forming and formulating after all.

**~~~**

Outside the birds had already started to tweet, when Albus was finally tired enough to fall asleep. He only managed to rest for 3 hours though, until it became time to face a new day.

After the night Albus had had he was understandably rather groggy and irritable that morning. The professor had hoped that the extra cups of earl grey he had downed before he went to class would help to change this, but their effect on him was weaker than he had expected. Despite that, Albus tried to hold his lessons with the same eagerness and attention as he did every day. By the students’ rather low enthusiasm in their exercises, he could tell that he didn’t manage to completely succeed though.

In the break between two classes, Albus sighed and rubbed his forehead in the hopes that this would alleviate the headache that had settled in behind his eyes. He had no luck what so ever though and had to teach his last class before lunch break with his head feeling like his skull had suddenly gotten too small for his brain.

As a consequence of his headache Albus sat and ate his lunch quietly, unable to muster himself to have any kind of superficial, yet pleasant conversation with his colleagues like he usually did.

His fellow teachers picked up on his melancholic behaviour, but decided to leave him to it. When the professor’s mood didn’t change over the course of the week however, some of the teachers started to wonder and slightly worry what had caused this shift in their colleague.

On the following weekend everyone left Albus alone, not wanting to intrude or disturb him in his free time. Their well-meant respect of their fellow professor’s privacy unfortunately didn’t have such a good influence on said man’s mental and physical well-being, though. Albus needed something to cheer himself up and he knew exactly where he was going to get that. 

 **_~ The following Monday morning at the ministry of magic ~_ ** 

Aurors Johnson and Garcia had started their shift some hours ago, when their boss, head auror Torquil Travers, called them into his office. Once the impromptu meeting had begun, they learned that Travers had put them in charge of regularly checking up on the records of Albus Dumbledore’s monitoring bracelets. The two aurors dutifully went to work without delay and settled into a quiet office where they wouldn’t be disturbed. Auror Johnson performed the spell that created them a list of every occasion and every purpose professor Dumbledore had expended his magic for over the last week.

As the aurors went through the long list, they found that the professor had mostly used his magic for everyday household spells, such as heating up water for tea and so on. Interspersed with these spells where a few more unusual ones that were perfectly alright however for a professor to use for his teaching. The aurors had to admit that they were slightly bored by the way their new charge used his magic. If they were honest, they’d have expected to find something more exciting than the occasional ‘accio’ or ‘scourgify’ in Dumbledore’s records.

When the aurors had nearly reached the end of their list though, they came across one use of magic that made them understand just why their charge was occasionally referred to with the suffix ‘the great’ before his name.

For the first time since the professor had been fitted with the monitoring bracelets, he had left Hogwarts last Sunday morning. He had crossed the Hogwarts viaduct and had apparated away once he had passed through the school’s anti-apparition wards.

The small bakery in London Dumbledore had apparated to wasn’t what had caused the aurors’ disbelieve and raised eyebrows, though. No, it was rather the way in which he had done it. The professor had made that trip to eastern London in one direct apparation, without even needing at least one stopover.

The aurors threw each other questioning glances, because they both knew that even the most talented wizards would need to make at least one or two stopovers when apparating over such a large distance. The amount of magic such a trip required was enormous and would leave any ordinary wizard completely exhausted and drained. That was if they’d even manage to apparate the whole distance. It was apparent that such a feat of apparation didn’t seem to be a problem for Albus Dumbledore, however.

When the aurors checked the professor’s next use of magic, they nearly fell off their chairs. The two aurors stared at the next spell listed in the professor’s record.  The record stated that not ten minutes after arriving in London, had Dumbledore apparently apparated back to the Wizarding School in another no-stopover apparation. Going by the following mundane spells Dumbledore had used after his trip to London, the aurors could conclude that the man must have been completely fine and dandy after the stunt he had pulled.

The aurors were sure that had any other man attempted such a trip, then they would have ended up horribly splinched at the latest after attempting to make the return trip. The aurors had assumed that the professor did possess immense powers, but they wouldn’t have thought he did to this extend. Studying the professor’s use-of-magic records had thoroughly corrected them of their notions though.

The aurors were left quite awed and impressed by the man’s prowess and skills. On the other hand, knowing what they knew now, the aurors also felt rather intimidated and even slightly frightened of the fabled Albus Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those aurors are damn right to feel intimidated by Albus, because he’s simply one boss ass bitch, am I right?
> 
> Also, I picture that at the bakery Albus had bought himself a piece of lemon cake as well as replenishments for the stash of sherbet lemons he keeps in his office. 
> 
> Next time things will be picking up as Albus’ patience and self-restraint are going to get put to the test. Also, the next chap will have double the length of this one ;D
> 
> And lastly, the song recommendation for this chapter is: Depeche Mode - Cover me [(YouTube)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8t5M9_Tvzk)


	3. Curse of us sinning and healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my friends, I’m back again with a new chapter!  
> This one could alternatively be called _‘Albus’ not good, very bad day’ _since this is also the chapter where the alcohol abuse warning comes into play.__

**_~ The next Wednesday afternoon at Hogwarts ~_ **

 After finishing his classes for today, Albus felt restless and had therefore decided to take an afternoon walk. Hogwarts was a school big enough that one could easily wander around its grounds for over an hour without coming across any place twice. Wanting solitude and quietness, Albus chose some of the least travelled pathways for his stroll. The professor was sure that his recently rather gloomy mood had been noticed, so he had made an effort to talk to at least two or three people today.

The mundane topics of those conversation had stressed his already thin patience to its limit though. He found that these days he simply had such a low energy to smooth the sharp edges of his personality into something that wouldn’t repel or offend his conversation partners. Frankly, Albus was simply tired of always playing the role of the friendly and helpful professor who was always there if someone needed an ear. Years ago that might have been how he had truly felt, but nowadays he felt like he was trapped in the role of the benevolent professor he had created for himself.

Albus was deep in his thoughts when he turned the next corner and entered the short and gloomy underpass to his right. When he was nearly half-way through it, he could make out hushed voices coming from its other end. Albus stopped and listened, trying to make out what was being said. Going by the speakers’ tones of voices, he could determine that it must be a group of young boys conversing. He wasn’t able to make out what was been said though.

Albus cast a wordless concealing-spell over himself and creeped closer, fearing that nothing good was taking place in the adjourning archway. Shadowy corners in deserted hallways made the best places for rule breaking after all, which was a fact Albus knew quite well himself.

When he had reached the end of the underpass, the professor carefully peered around the next corner behind which he spotted a group of four boys. Three of them had their backs turned to him as they stood gathered around a blonde boy. Albus couldn’t make out their faces very well, but he estimated the boys to be about twelve or thirteen.

As Albus stood and watched them for a bit, he could determine that indeed nothing good was going on. A dark haired boy who seemed to be the leader of the group of three, harshly shoved the blonde boy standing before him. The blonde stumbled back and his back hit the wall behind him as the few books and the quill he had been holding fell from his hands.

“Please,” the blond boy begged from where he was slightly cowering before the three other boys.

The one that had shoved him took a step forwards and hissed, “What? You think you can humiliate me in front of the whole class and I’ll let you get away with it?”

The blonde flinched back from the other’s harsh tone and inched sideways, trying to put some distance between himself and the three other boys. He couldn’t get away though, since the trio had thoroughly cut off his way and therefore any hopes of escape.

The bully took another step closer to his victim and as he did so, he deliberately stepped on the blonde’s quill which broke with a small snap.

“My quill!” the blonde lamented, eyebrows raised in distress.

“Oops,” the dark haired boy said as he lifted his foot. “I guess I didn’t see that lying there. How clumsy of me,” he added tauntingly. “Anyway, did nobody ever tell you that you shouldn’t leave your stuff lying around where others might step on it?” he asked in a sing-song voice.

The two other boys who had been quiet up until now snickered at their leader’s mockery of the blonde and did nothing to stop him.

“I’m sorry, Lazlo, please!” the blonde pleaded before he tried to explain himself. “I didn’t mean any harm! I just knew the answer when McGonagall asked us what you had done wrong in your spell!”

“Well, tough! You made me look like a dumbass in front of Lilianna!” Lazlo accused angrily. “I swear, if she doesn’t want to go to the yule ball with me now, then you’ll pay for it, you filthy half-blood!”

“Yeah, me and Mitchel will be watching you real close from now on, Phineas,” came the sleazy warning from one of Lazlo’s friends.

“It’s a shame they let mongrels like you even in here!” Lazlo’s other friend added. “We purebloods shouldn’t have to go to class with someone coming from such bad breeding as you do!”

“Yeah, what Finnegan said!” Lazlo agreed. “You might not care for the yule ball, but that’s not surprising since nobody likes you anyway!” Lazlo reached inside his uniform and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at the blonde boy and enjoyed how scared the other was of him.

“Lazlo, I swear I’ll never say anything you won’t like again!” Phineas pleaded, regarding the three boys before him with wide, panicked eyes. “Please, please, don’t hex me!” he begged, a few tears escaping from his eyes.

“Stop that pathetic snivelling, it’s not going to save you!” Lazlo spat as his two friends snickered at the blonde’s misery. With a spell on the tip of his tongue, Lazlo raised his wand against the now openly crying blonde. Before the first syllable could leave his mouth though, Lazlo’s wand was violently yanked from his hand. Together with the wands of the other three boys it hurled down towards the poorly lit passage of the archway into to next underpass. The trio of bullies whirled around and found a shadow standing where there had only been empty air a minute ago.

“What in Morgana’s name is going on here?” professor Dumbledore asked as he briskly marched over to the boys. The three bullies nervously drew back a few steps. They had never heard their unflappable DADA professor sound so angry. A shiver went down their backs as Albus stopped a short distance before them, regarding them with an uncharacteristic coldness in his sky blue eyes as he was holding their four wands in one hand.

Dumbledore’s eyes soon slid to the blonde boy who had stopped his crying in the meantime and was only sniffing now. “Phineas, are you alright?” Albus asked, a concerned undertone in his voice while his face remained mostly expressionless though.

Phineas sniffed and wiped away a few tears from his cheeks before he answered, his voice nearly a whisper, “Yes…I’m ok, sir.”

“Ok, good,” Dumbledore replied. He made an absent gesture with his hand that made Phineas’ dropped books stack themselves neatly together before they levitated over to the blonde along with the wand Albus had taken from him. “But just to be on the safe side, would you mind checking in with the nurse?” the professor asked as Phineas grabbed his levitating belongings out of the air.

“Alright, sir,” Phineas acquiesced readily and scampered off, glad to be able to escape his bullies’ hateful stares.

Said bullies gulped when the professor’s focus was turned back on them. The man’s eyes where piecing and it felt like the professor was looking right through them, analysing their every thoughts. Dumbledore’s stare together with the oppressive silence that had fallen over the archway, had the three young bullies fidgeting nervously.

“Now, what do you have to say for yourselves?” Albus asked the boys standing before him.

Mitchel and Finnegan threw their leader Lazlo uncertain glances, yet did not dare to speak up. Lazlo took a few seconds to collect himself before he managed to meet the professor’s eyes.

“We were just telling Phineas to mind his own business, sir,” Lazlo claimed brazenly.

Albus’ eyebrows drew together in displeasure, “Don’t ever think you can lie to me, boy!” he warned, his voice losing all its friendliness. “I heard and saw what has happened here! Such crude and demeaning behaviour towards fellow students will not be tolerated in this school! I will see to it that headmaster Black is informed of this incident. Your parents will be informed as well and I can assure you that your houses will get quite a few points taken off.”

Lazlo snorted and a sarcastic smile came over his lips. “My father will just donate a hundred galleons to the school and then I’m sure that everything will be alright again,” he replied.

Something the students had never seen hushed over their teacher’s face. Dumbledore stood with his hands balled into fists, the three wands he had confiscated creaking against each other, so tight was his grip on them. The sparsely lit archway gave the professor a sinister, lurking aura and the nearly inaudible thrum of magic in the air made the hairs on the boy’s arms stand on end.

Lazlo’s bravery from only a minute ago had evaporated into thin air and the trio shrank back from the professor, for the first time in their lives feeling truly afraid of a teacher. The scared expression on the boys’ faces was what caused Dumbledore to snap out of his rage though. The professor reigned in his magic and unclenched his fists, getting a grip on his anger and frustration.

“Get back to your dormitories,” Albus ordered sharply which made the boys flee from the archway. Albus was too preoccupied to care though, as he instead lifted his left hand and inspected it. A conflicted expression came over his face and he asked himself if had truly just gathered his magic in his left hand to lash out at the students. Their audacity and insolence was unacceptable, but that didn’t mean they’d deserve to get punished with a hex.

Bristling in anger at the bullies, at his job and at his shitty life in general, Albus turned on his heel and hurried back to his private quarters. He didn’t know what his expression must have been like, but no one dared to interrupt him as he marched past a few teachers and some students. Once he had reached his office, the professor slammed its door shut behind himself and locked it. He threw the three wands he had confiscated onto his desk, before he went into his adjourning private quarters. On his way there he angrily yanked off his tie and scrunched it into a ball before he threw it on his unmade bed.

Agitated Albus looked around himself, hoping to find anything that would distract him from the rage that was bubbling inside him like hot lava. Unfortunately, he didn’t have any luck though, which made him start to pace back and forth in his modest bedroom. Albus asked himself what other people would be doing when they were being plagued by similar feelings. He knew that many men turned to smoking or drinking, but that had never been Albus’ thing since he found that cigarettes and alcohol did simply taste disgusting. But maybe it was time to try new things? After all, the tumult his mind and his feelings were currently in was something foreign to him.

Usually he could work out what was troubling him by logically analysing the problem and identifying its source. After he had come up with a plan on how to tackle said problem, Albus usually succeeded in resolving it swiftly.

Dumbledore knew he occasionally had days where his sharp mind and intellect failed him though. On these days he felt gloomy and tended to wallow in old memories or fantasies of a different life. Unusually fantasies of a life where he wasn’t alone because he had the love of his life still by his side.

But unlike before, the professor felt like the last few weeks, if not months, had been one bad day after another. He just wasn’t allowed any reprieve. This has left him feeling worn out and like an empty shell, pretty to look at from the outside, but hollow once you turned it over to inspect its insides.

With a flick of his wrist Albus threw the interconnecting door to his office open and summand a piece of paper and his quill out of his desk’s drawer. He spelled the quill to write out a letter to the headmaster that contained all the details of the case of bullying he had witnessed in the secluded archway. Once the ink has dried on the paper, Albus transfigured it into a dove that he instructed to fly to the headmaster’s office. Before he let the transfigured dove out of his office, he held out the three wands he had confiscated for the dove to pick them up with its small feet. Once it had them all safely in its grip, Albus let it outside so it could head to its destination.

As Dumbledore watched it leave, he summoned a few coins of muggle currency from the small stash he kept in his bedroom to himself. Satisfied with the amount of money he got, he put the muggle coins away in his suit jacket’s pocket before he stepped out of his office. He headed into the opposite direction of his transfigured dove and soon exited Hogwarts’ front gate. As soon as the wards allowed, he apparated away to a close-by muggle village.

Albus stepped out of the shadowy alley he had reappeared in and determinately made his way toward the liquor store only a few houses down the main road. A small bell chimed when he entered the store and an elderly man, probably the owner, greeted him and asked him if he needed any assistance.

“Good afternoon,” Albus greeted back, “Yes, I could use some help. I’m looking for a good champagne. Do you have any of that?”

“Oh, yes! I certainly do, sir,” the store owner assured before he came around the counter and led Albus to a glass cabinet showcasing his most expensive bottles. “I do have two or three excellent ones,” he said as he pointed out three bottles in particular.

“Which one would be the best?” Albus asked, since he had no idea what characteristics made a champagne a good one or not.

“Oh, that would be this one,” the store owner replied as he pointed at an ornately decorated blue bottle. “But it’s quite expensive, too.”

“Money is not an issue. I’ll take it,” Albus replied, before he simply turned around and went to the counter, so he could pay for his alcohol. The storeowner hurriedly picked up the blue champagne bottle and scurried after Albus. The owner rang it up and Albus payed quite a few coins for it. Hoping that it’d be worth it, the professor picked up the bottle and left the store.

Once outside he made sure that no one was around to watch him before he swiftly uncorked the champagne with a small flick of wandless magic and took a swig directly from the bottle. The bubbly wine tasted bitter, yet left a pleasantly sweet aftertaste on his tongue and Albus found himself satisfied with his choice. The professor headed off down the main road while taking occasional sips straight from his expensive bottle of champagne.

He remembered how decades ago he and Gellert had wanted to buy champagne for his birthday, but had found it too expensive for their limited budget. In the end they had settled on a bottle of way cheaper sparkling wine, but the curiosity how real champagne would taste had remained. Albus wondered why he had never in all those years thought of trying it. Now that he had though, he could attest that of course it fucking tasted better than simple sparkling wine.

Albus grinned down at the blue bottle in his hand while thinking about what Gellert would have to say about its taste. As much as Albus could estimate, he’d say that the other would probably like it too.

When Albus had made it halfway through the village, he felt constricted by his neatly buttoned up shirt collar. He therefore opened the first two buttons, not caring if his exposed throat would garner him a few reproachful glances from the muggles. Ignoring the muggles’ stuck up notions of propriety, Albus merrily continued on his way, letting the road lead him wherever it wanted.

About 20 minutes later, Albus was slightly tipsy already when he left behind the last houses of the village. The narrow field road continued to lead him through picturesque hills with fields of barley and oat surrounding him on every side. His dark and churning thoughts stood in stark contrast to the fields that were peacefully swaying in the evening breeze as the sun was setting behind them, casting a golden hue over the landscape.

Albus didn’t know for how long or how far he had wandered, but night had fallen a while ago now. With only the stars and the moon to light his way, Albus continued walking until he eventually came across a fork in the road. He stopped and looked around himself, having no idea where he currently was. He felt rather sloshed and when he lifted his bottle of champagne he found that he had drunken about two thirds of it.

All the walking had left Albus tired and now he only wanted to return to his bedroom so he could fall into bed and sleep off the champagne’s buzz. Though knowing that apparating while this drunk wasn’t a good idea, Albus took out his wand anyway. It took him a second longer to focus his magic, but Albus managed to safely make it back to Hogwarts despite his drunken state. On slightly wobbly feet, the professor crossed the viaduct before he was forced to a stop by the locked entrance gates.

Knowing it would be useless, Albus pounded on the gates anyway before he let out a frustrated grumble when, just as expected, no one answered him. Albus cursed his own stupidity, because how could he have forgotten that Hogwarts’ gates closed at 10 p.m.?

Albus’ anger was quickly overcome by tiredness though and he let himself sink to the ground. Coming to sit with his back against the gates, Albus closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the cold night air. Without opening his eyes, he then took another swig from his nearly empty champagne bottle and savoured the bitter-sweet taste that had quite grown on him over the evening. A rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning in the distance eventually pulled him out of his slowly churning thoughts.

‘ _Oh, this is just great_!’ Albus thought to himself. Like it wasn’t bad enough that he was already condemned to spend the night outside Hogwarts’ gates, but now a fucking thunderstorm was rolling in as well?

As Albus gave his hair a frustrated ruffle, but something he had noticed years ago suddenly popped back into his mind. About a decade or so ago, Albus had done some research into the wards around Hogwarts and while examining the anti-apparition wards he had found a slight weakness in them. The weakness wasn’t really a weakness though, so he had never told anyone of it, but it might come in handy for him now.

Back all those years ago, the professor had found out that someone who was already permitted to pass through the other wards might circumvent the anti-apparition one by slightly bending the rules. ‘Bending the rules’ of course meaning that one would need to use some rather ancient and highly illegal dark magic to achieve said goal. Incidentally Albus had all he’d need at hand and did possess the knowledge of the exact spell that was needed.

Albus hesitated though and asked himself whether he really should perform a dark ritual just because he was piss drunk and locked out of his rooms. In that moment another series of lightning flashes briefly lit up the night sky, their accompanying thunder sounding way closer now. The nearing storm was what caused him to make up his mind, deciding in favour of using dark magic.

Albus downed his remaining champagne in a few gulps before he set the emptied bottle down beside him. He took off his jacket and rolled up his right shirt sleeve so that his forearm was exposed to the chilly night air. With his left hand he then fumbled for his wand that was a bit harder to pull out of its holster with the way he was sitting slumped against Hogwarts’ entrance gates. After a bit of wriggling and some cursing he finally had his wand in his left hand though. He pointed its tip to the outside of his right forearm and made a shallow incision with it. When some blood welled up from the wound he had made, he dropped his wand into his lap before he scooped up some of it onto his left forefinger. When his finger was dripping with blood, he started to draw strange squiggles and runes onto the ground to his left.

Occasionally he had to dip his finger back into the wound he had made, since the spell he was creating needed some complex rune work. About five minutes later he was done with the runes though. He drew a circle around them, interconnecting and therefore priming the spell. Albus was proud of his handiwork, since he could feel by the humming of the magic instilled in the bloody mark on the ground that he had drawn everything correctly. By the nature of the blood magic he had performed, the monitoring bracelets wouldn’t be able to pick up on his doings, since technically he didn’t expend any magic. Satisfied with his work, Albus complimented himself on his own ingenuity before he laid the empty champagne bottle beside where his wand was already resting in his lap.

Another crack of lightning cut through the darkness and Albus chuckled quietly. He sat up a bit straighter before he put his hand over the bloody runes he had drawn and activated the powerful dark spell with a small initial spark of unfocused magic. A loud crack, not unlike the sound of the nearing thunder, echoed through the night as the professor vanished from where he had been sitting before Hogwarts’ gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’ve like this chapter! Also, please do consume your alcoholic beverage of choice more responsibly than the professor did ◑.◑
> 
> This time I’d like recommend: Dermott Kennedy - Couldn’t tell [(YouTube)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjNNuQSxfFQ) (This is also the song from which I’ve taken this fic’s title!)


	4. I’ve lost my way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s decision time for Albus ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your lovely words and the many kudos you’ve left me!  
> Also, I’ve gotten some more inspiration in the meantime, which has resulted in one more chapter :D

Predictably the next morning came way too soon and Albus found himself nursing quite the hangover. He sat up in bed and rubbed his forehead. Yawning widely, he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and to tame his bedhead. Since he had slept in the same clothes he had worn yesterday, he threw the complete outfit into the bin that held his dirty laundry. When he rolled down the right sleeve of his shirt, he noticed the few bloodstains on it.

“Shit!” Albus hissed before he dashed to the closest window and looked outside. When he found the landscape dripping wet from last night’s thunderstorm, Albus let out a sigh of relief. Drunk him had been such a dumbass! Last night he may have complimented himself on his ingenuity for using blood magic, but today he had to reprimand himself on his recklessness and lack of foresight. If there hadn’t been a storm last night, the very suspicious and highly incriminating runes he had drawn before the entrance gates would’ve still been there!

If the aurors had found out, Travers would have put him before court and after a sham trial would have seen to it that Albus was thrown into Azkaban. The current investigations into his past and his ‘friendship’ with Gellert were already putting enough weight on his credibility and reputation. Albus was sure that him being linked with dark magic would put the final nail in his proverbial coffin. Letting out a tired sigh, Albus went to his wardrobe and picked out a fresh set of underwear and a white shirt. From his moderate selection of suits, he decided on the one in subdued dark grey tones that was adorned with understated black accents on its pocket flaps.

Albus started his day by taking a potion against his pesky headache before consuming copious amounts of black tea while teaching his morning classes. At lunch break he felt grouchy and irritable and by the time his last class in the afternoon was done, his mood had turned downright foul. When he reached his office and went through his mail, his mood reached a new and yet unprecedented low. Albus had received a letter from the headmaster, in which the headmaster thanked him for reporting the bullying incident and for being dutiful and so on.

However, headmaster Black did not agree with Albus' suggestion to take off 50 points from each of the bullies’ houses and to inform the pupil’s parents of the incident. Instead the headmaster informed him that a deduction of 10 points for each bully and a verbal reprimand were going to be fair punishment enough.

Disgusted and desperately disappointed in how the headmaster simply wanted to sweep the incident under the rug, Albus threw the letter that had miraculously become slightly singed at its corners on the ground. Huffing and puffing in indignation, Albus stomped into his adjourning bedroom. He went to his closet and picked out some comfortable pyjamas before he took off his day clothes and got into the shower.

 _‘It's always the same thing!’_ he thought as he let the warm water pelt onto his shoulders. Every time someone got bullied, adults and other students would simply look the other way. Did they really think that if they didn’t acknowledge the problem than it might go away on its own? Where they really this ignorant and uncaring?

Back when he had been a student here at Hogwarts himself, Albus had been a victim of bullying too. With his father’s sentencing to Azkaban still fresh in peoples’ minds, he had been a subject of gossip everywhere he had went. That, combined with his ambitiousness in studying which had resulted in him often achieving the best grades in his class, if not his whole year, had seemed to make him the ideal victim in the eyes of his peers. Most of his schoolmates had kept away and ignored him, which resulted in him often being excluded from social activities. Worse were the occasional nasty pranks though, some of which so bad that they had left his young mind deeply shaken.

To this day it was still incomprehensible to Albus how people could on the one hand mock him for his father’s deeds, but could then again bitterly envy him for his intelligence on the other hand. That was why Albus was of the opinion that if no one were to raise his voice and point out those wrongs, then nothing would ever change.

When the professor had shampooed and rinsed his hair twice, he turned off the water and got out of the shower. After drying himself with a spell, he put on his pyjamas and picked up the papers that still needed to be graded. With the small stack of papers and a quill in his hand, Albus slipped into his bed and started in on reading through what his students had written.

About an hour later, just when the sun had set, Albus was finished with his professorial duties for the day. Feeling tired enough that he could hopefully fall asleep soon, Albus floated his students’ homework over to the low cabinet standing across the room. To settle in for sleep, he scooted down the bed and pulled up the duvet to cover his shoulders.

For the next few hours sleep evaded him though, his thoughts full of anger as the feelings of injustice made him toss and turn in his bed. Albus finally gave up on sleep about three hours later and turned his bedside table lamp back on. As usual when feeling this agitated Albus went looking for something to distract him. His gaze predictably fell on his bedside table’s drawer which held some of Gellert’s more recent letters. He held himself back from opening the drawer though and turned back to lie on his back to stare at the ceiling instead.

A few minutes later he could hear a bell tower chiming in the distance, signalling that a new day had begun. The professor’s gaze automatically flitted to the calendar hanging above the sideboard by the window. He registered the date and the first thing that came into his mind was that this specific date had once held quite the importance to him. But that had been before he and Gellert had went their separate ways.

 _‘It would still be important to you, if only you gave up this pathetic game of_ _pretend,_ ’ a selfish part of his subconscious whispered to him. _‘Why not think about your own happiness for once and let yourself live a little?_ ’ it added temptingly.

“Damn it!” Albus cursed quietly as he threw his duvet aside and sprang out of the bed. “Fuck!” he whispered once more when he stood barefoot on the cold stone floor. He felt like he was standing on the edge of precipice, about to make the decision to jump at the risk of getting everything he wanted, or to shrink back and continue leading a secure but repressed life.

Torn with dread and indecision, Albus buried his face in his hands and let a few bitter tears escape from his eyes. Feeling pathetic only a minute later though, he wiped the tears away and took a few deep breaths as he fought to regain his composure.

“I’m I really going to do this?” he asked into the stillness of his room. He took in another few breaths before he nervously carded a shaky hand through his hair. “Got damn it, Albus! You’re a grown man, not a teenager! Get a grip on your emotions and just make up your mind already!” he scolded himself aloud, if only to break the oppressive silence reigning in his bedroom. His eyes flitted over to the door leading to his office and the slightly singed letter from the headmaster that still lay where he had thrown it onto the ground. His eyebrows drew together and he let out a defeated sigh.

“Oh…I’m going to have to write a resignation letter,” he voiced the first thing that popped into his mind.

As if that was the most important thing he’d have to worry about! Nobody would care about his resignation letter if the aurors would come tomorrow to check up on why his monitoring bracelets did not register him to be in Hogwarts anymore. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to keep up formalities, if only to give the headmaster and the aurors a confirmation that he definitely wouldn’t return to his teaching post.

With sure steps Albus went to his desk and accioed a piece of paper and a quill to himself. For a whole minute he simply stood still in contemplation though, since he didn’t know what he was supposed to write in his letter of resignation. He worried his lip and wondered what one usually wrote when penning these things. When his mind remained blank and no fitting wording popped into his head, he murmured, “Fuck it!” before he picked up his quill and wrote:

 

_Dear headmaster Black,_

_I resign._

_Go fuck yourself,_

_\- Albus Dumbledore_

 

Albus let out a chuckle as he reread his short letter before he folded it up and put it in an envelope. With a flick of his wand he next transfigured his quill into a messenger dove that would deliver his letter to the headmaster. His mind already busy with planning what he’d need to take with him, he never noticed the unnaturally sharp beak of the dove he had transfigured. As Albus turned to head back into his bedroom to get packing, he simply held his resignation letter aloft for the dove to pick up. The dove flew by and dutifully picked it out of Albus’ hand, its razor sharp claws piercing through the paper before it fluttered out of the room.

The professor meanwhile entered his bedroom and paused for a few seconds. He let his gaze flit over the meagre possessions that truly meant something to him and that he would therefore have to take with him. He decided that a suitcase would be too impractical since he preferred to have his hands free. He therefore went and picked up his favourite dark grey cashmere overcoat and cast an enlargement spell on its inside pocket.

The first thing Albus puts inside the enlarged pocket were all the letters he had gotten from Gellert over the years. He felt quite sentimental about them and considered them something private that he wouldn’t want anyone to read, least of all the aurors. When the aurors would search his room, as they were sure to do after his sudden disappearance, they’d find no evidence that’d contradict his claims of knowing nothing more about Grindelwald’s doings than what could be read in the newspapers.

Next, Albus put some various knick-knacks he had collected over the years into his enlarged coat pocket, followed by his small rare book collection. When he had loaded the last books into his coat pocket, Albus went to one of the windows in his room. With a wave of his hand he levitated the wooden window sill up and to the side, revealing the hidden stash of money he kept in the concealed nook beneath it. Being a professor at Hogwarts, he earned a rather good salary each month. Since he had nothing but sweets, wool socks and clothes to spend it on, he had amassed quite the fortune over the years.

He didn’t really care about the money, but he knew that it would be useful none the less. Even if it wouldn’t have been, he’d have taken it with him anyway since he didn’t want the aurors to confiscate and then use it for their own purposes. And so a small procession of gold barrels floated into his coat’s inside pocket as Albus turned and headed to his wardrobe. He opened its doors and looked at his clothes, thinking that he wouldn’t really need to pack them since he could always buy new ones. Still, he felt that leaving his suits here would simply be a waste of good tailoring and the professor had to admit that he was quite fond of the modest collection of bespoke suits he had accumulated over the years.

So, to save time, Albus simply transfigured his whole wardrobe into a jewellery case which he then stashed with the other things he wanted to take with him. Lastly Albus went into the bathroom and packed some personal hygiene things into a small bag. As he went to put the bag into his coat’s enlarged inside pocket, his eyes fell on the hamper holding his dirty laundry. He ducked down and pulled out the slightly bloodied shirt he had worn yesterday and while holding it aloft, he burned it until there was nothing but a few clumps of ash remaining.

 _‘Better safe than sorry_ ,’ he thought as he got rid of the ash by throwing it out the bathroom window. He wouldn’t want the aurors to question why his sleeve had been bloodied or to possibly find any residue that might connect him to the nefarious blood magic he had used. The Aurors not having an inkling of his true proficiency in the dark arts and him therefore getting underestimated might probably come in handy one day.

Satisfied with his packing and not at all feeling sorry for his decision to leave his life at Hogwarts behind, Albus finally got changed into the dark grey three piece suit he had worn to class today. The only thing he changed was that he had chosen to wear a black instead of a white shirt beneath its waistcoat. Once his jacket had been properly buttoned, he put on his cashmere overcoat. After giving himself a last look-over in the mirror, he set off, closing the door to his office behind himself for what was most likely the last time in his life.

A few minutes later the professor found himself standing across the viaduct that spanned the valley before Hogwarts. He took a deep breath of the cool night air and simply regarded the wizarding school’s dark windows and rooftops that glinted slightly in the faint moonlight. On his next exhale, he closed his eyes and turned his focus inwards, searching for the connection that still bound him to Grindelwald.

The blood pact they had made all those years ago had opened a small connection between them. It didn’t extent to more than roughly knowing where the other might be at and whether he was ill or injured, but that was all Albus needed to trace his blonde friend down. With his left hand extended before him, he slowly turned in a circle, listening inside himself and feeling out in which direction his connection to Gellert felt a smidge stronger.

After having completed a 360° spin, Albus could determine that he had felt a stronger calling when he stood facing toward the south east. Taking his first rough estimation for a starting point worthy of his further efforts, Albus turned so he was one more facing toward the south east. He spread out his fingers to get a better read on the place from which the blood pact was calling to him.

Letting go of all other thoughts, Albus sank deeper and deeper into his mind to get a more and more precise idea of where he’d be able to find their blood pact pendant and therefore Gellert. A quarter of an hour later, Albus resurfaced from the slight meditative state he had sunken into. He had managed to lock on to the blood troth’s precise location but he couldn’t for the love of him tell which city or even country he had managed to trace it to.

That didn’t really matter right now, though. He’d figure out where exactly he was once he had apparated to the location he had been able to determine. Albus took out his wand and called his magic up to surface until he felt it prickling beneath his skin, eager to get out and follow his command.

 _‘Well, here I go then_ ,’ Albus though as he finally released his magic and apparated away to wherever the blood troth was calling to him from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off he goes then! 
> 
> Also, Gellert will finally appear in person next chapter! Yay!
> 
> And lastly, this week’s song recommendation is: Goldfrapp ft. Dave Gahan – Ocean [(YouTube)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSozvePvdek)


	5. There's something 'bout you, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally time for Gellert to make an appearance, hooray!

Albus rematerialized in the middle of a crossroad, pale white and cream coloured 3-storey houses surrounding him on every side. The dark grey cobblestones he stood on gleamed wetly from the rain that must have recently fallen here. To get a better sense of where he had apparated to, Albus slowly turned and examined his surroundings, hoping to find a clue that might give away his location. Over the roofs of a few houses to his left he could soon make out the tip of a rather unique and prominent steel construction.

“Ah, Paris then,” Albus breathed, chuckling to himself. “Always wanted to come here,” he added before he focused back on his mission.

The faint connection that bound him to Gellert wasn’t so faint here, meaning that he must be quite close already. The street he was standing on was deserted, all the windows dark since the residents were probably asleep as they should be at 2 in the morning. Despite not being able to sense any dark magic or powerful wards coming from the houses in the streets around him, Albus felt strangely drawn to the seventh house on the left in the street straight ahead of him.

Face set in determination Albus made his way over to that house and once he had climbed the three stairs leading up to its front door, he knocked delicately on the dark, wooden door. Albus stood and listened for any footsteps that might be approaching the front door from the inside of the house, but he wasn’t able to make out anything. Despite the lack of noise, the front door was none the less pulled open about half a minute later by the dark lord himself.

Grindelwald stood beneath the door jamb, one hand on the door’s rim as if to ensure that he could quickly slam it shut in case of trouble. Tense and with guarded faces both men mustered each other, none daring to say anything to break the silence.

Albus noted that Gellert was dressed in his day clothes, his hair still neatly styled. Only the dark creases beneath his eyes gave away that hadn’t been in bed sleeping despite it being 2 o’clock on a work day. With only a quick glance at the other man’s posture and closed off expression, Albus was able to detect the rightful distrust Gellert felt at him randomly appearing on his doorsteps in the middle of the night.

Albus knew that if he’d ever decided to join the aurors in their efforts against Grindelwald, then he would be the biggest threat to Gellert personally as well as the revolution the blonde had started. It showed in the dark lord’s posture that he was just as aware of this as Albus was, but had none the less chosen to open his door for the professor.

Regardless of the clear signs of wariness Gellert’s body displayed, it were his mismatched eyes though that held such a hopefulness in them that they rendered Albus unable to hold still anymore. Slowly, non-threateningly the professor reached out with is hand, Gellert’s eyes following his movement closely. A fond smile pulled up Albus’ lips and his expression softened before he placed his hand on Gellert’s cheek, lightly stroking up towards the other’s ear.

The physical touch seemed to be what confirmed to both men that this defiantly wasn’t a dream and that Albus was really standing at Gellert’s front door right now. The tensed muscles in Gellert’s shoulders loosened as he finally let himself believe that his wish that Albus had not come here to fight him had apparently fulfilled itself. A small breath full of relief escaped the blonde and he let himself lean slightly into the hand Albus had placed on his cheek.

After registering the effects his simple touch had on the dark lord, Albus’ small smile suddenly turned into a wide grin. Gellert’s eyes had barely time to widen in surprise before Albus closed the remaining distance between them and pulled the blonde into a passionate kiss. Undeterred by Gellert’s initial lack of participation Albus kept kissing the other man, the hand that he had placed on Gellert’s cheek moving to cup the back of the other’s head instead.

Not a second after the kiss had begun, the dark lord jolted out of his stupor though and pressed himself closer to his unexpected visitor. Participating eagerly in the kiss now, Gellert wound his arms around Albus’ shoulders and waist before he tilted his head to get better access to the mouth of the man he had been pining over for decades.

Albus let the blonde lick his way into his mouth, their kiss getting filthier as it progressed into a more open mouthed affair. Both men easily managed to find a natural rhythm though and it was as if they had never been apart for nearly two decades. They only broke up their kiss when the need for air became too great to ignore any longer. Panting they stood with their breaths mingling, huge smiles lighting up their faces.

“What’s the occasion, love?” Gellert finally spoke up, a flirtatious tilt to his words.

Albus let out an amused snort, the corners of his eyes crinkling in delight. “Can’t I come over to personally wish you a happy birthday nowadays?”

“My birthday is tomorrow,” Gellert remarked, one eyebrow slightly raised.

“In case you haven’t noticed: It’s already way past midnight, so tomorrow is already here,” Albus quipped back.

Gellert’s eyebrows raised. “Oh…has it gotten this late already?” he mused to himself quietly before he let go of Albus and stepped aside, opening his front door wider. “Do come inside then, please and let us continue this conversation somewhere more comfortable,” he invited as he gestured at the hallway behind him.

“Let’s,” Albus agreed, a pleased smile lighting up his face as he passed by Gellert and entered the house. “By the way: Is this your usual way to ‘converse’ with strangers that come knocking at your door in the middle of the night?” Albus teased as he shrugged off his over coat.

“No,” Gellert said as he closed the front door and came over to where Albus was hanging his coat up on the coat rack. “No, I’m afraid that honour is only reserved for you,” the dark lord disclosed as he put his hands behind his back. “And I’d hardly call you stranger,” he added, a lopsided smirk pulling up one corner of his lips.

“Hm… Do you now?” Albus remarked, quite enjoying teasing the blonde.

The professor had to admit that over the years he had come to miss having a worthy counterpart to banter with. No one ever really seemed to appreciate his biting comments like Gellert did after all.

Gellert’s expression turned more serious. “You know I do,” he declared, searching out Albus’ gaze after the other man had turned to where Gellert was standing slightly to the side of him. By the miniscule dip of Albus’ head and the fond smile hushing over the other’s lips, Gellert knew that the Brit had acknowledged his statement for the truth that it was.

“Anyway…” Gellert stated to change the topic. “We could continue this lovely conversation in the sitting room over there,” he said as he gestured to a door down the hall. “Or,” Gellert started as he went over to casually lean against the railing of the staircase, a mischievous glint entering his eyes, “we could continue it upstairs?”

Gellert’s last words were accompanied by a flirtatious wink that had Albus rolling his eyes at the blonde’s sheer audacity and self-confidence.

“I don’t think there’d be much talking occurring if we’d head upstairs, don’t you agree?” Albus drawled. “Therefore the sitting room will do nicely.” The ex-professor turned on his heel and headed towards the door Gellert had indicated earlier. As Albus put his hand on the door handle, he threw an impish smile Gellert’s way. “For now,” he added, his hooded eyes making his interest in what Gellert had been offering clear.

The dark lord watched as his guest promptly vanished into the sitting room after that. Gellert threw his head back and let out a carefree burst of laughter before he straightened up and followed after the other man.

~~~

“So,” Gellert said once both men had taken a seat in the two velvet armchairs standing by the fireplace. “Shall we forgo the tea and start in on something stronger right away?”

Albus leaned back in his armchair and shrugged. “You’re the birthday boy out of the two of us. So, get whatever you like best.”

“Oh, I’ve already gotten what I like best,” Gellert assured, leering Albus’ way.

Even though Albus' face pinched up at the other’s theatrics, he had to press his lips together to contain the chuckles that threatened to escape. ' _Oh he had missed this_ ,' Albus thought in the following beat of silence.

Gellert’s face sobered up, taking on one of his more customary expressions of mild mischievousness. “Too heavy on the sentimentalism?” Gellert asked as if Albus was a critic tasked with reviewing his performance.

“Yes, quite, my dear,” Albus delivered his judgement.

“Well, I’ll better make up for it with a good choice of drink then,” the dark lord jested before he rose from his chair. He went to the glass cabinet across the room and picked out a narrow-necked glass bottle from the small selection of drinks on display. “Champagne alright with you?” he asked as he peered back at Albus over his shoulder.

“More than alright,” Albus assured readily.

Pleased, Gellert ducked down and fished out the right kind of glasses for champagne from one of the cabinet’s lower shelves before he returned to Albus’ side. He set the glasses down on a small side table and deftly uncorked the champagne. Once he had filled up their glasses, he sat the bottle aside and handed Albus one of the champagne flutes before he picked up the other one for himself.

“To pleasant surprises!” Gellert declared once he had returned to his seat. “May there be more of those to come in the future!”

Both men raised their glasses in a toast before they tasted their drinks.

“Hmm,” Albus hummed as a content smile hushed over his lips. “Whoever lives here has excellent taste in wine.” He threw an askew glance at his drinking partner and added, “I do so hope that they are fine though and have only temporarily vacated their house.”

“Oh, they are!” Gellert assured. “The small family was quite surprised though when they unexpectedly won a 3-week holiday trip to Italy in a lottery they didn’t even participate in. Fortunately, they didn’t question their luck too closely before they packed their bags and left a few days after they had been announced as the winners,” Gellert explained.

Despite the professor never replying to his letters, Gellert had always kept up the hope that Albus would eventually return to him one day. Since Gellert knew that Albus would never approve of needless killing, he had come up with another means to gain temporary bases in whatever city he was currently at.

“Oh, and on another note; Will I have to expect any luggage to appear after your arrival?” Gellert asked, in his own way trying to determine whether Albus had planned to stay longer or if this was simply a one off visit.

Albus of course picked up on what Gellert was really asking about. With a soft smile he explained, “Enlarged coat pocket. I got everything I need with me.”

The dark lord grinned, a twinkle entering his eyes. “Even your collection of ugly wool socks?”

Albus let out a long-suffering sigh. “Yes, even my lovely collection of wonderfully cosy wool socks.”

As the ex-professor raised his glass to take another drink, the sleeve of his jacket slid down a few centimetres, revealing the monitoring bracelet on his wrist. Gellert noticed of course and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, but I have to say,” Gellert nodded at the monitoring bracelet, “that is one ugly piece of jewellery you've got there.”

“For once I have to agree with you on that,” Albus conceded. “And we always knew you were the more fashionable one of the two of us,” he added with a grin. “So, would you like to help me take them off then?”

“Damn right I am!” Gellert replied cheekily, “and it would be my pleasure,” he added with a quick nod at the bracelets. The dark lord set down his nearly empty champagne glass before he rose from his chair and went over to Albus. “I’m really liking the suit by the way,” he commented as he picked up Albus’ wrist to get a closer look at those bracelets.

With an amused expression, Albus set his empty champagne glass aside as well. “You don’t have to sweet-talk me,” he commented, “I’m here already.”

Gellert paused in his examination of the bracelets and briefly glanced up at Albus. “Then it’s a good thing that I’m doing no such thing,” he assured, giving a soft smile before he went back to deciphering the etchings in Albus’ bracelets.

 _'Oh, he still got it then_ ,' Albus thought, recalling the instances in the past when Gellert had regarded him with that exact same smile. That smile had always done things to him and it looked like it hadn’t lost any of its radiance. Continuing to observe the other as he worked on his wrists, Albus finally felt the reality of the situation sinking in. He did not regret the choice he had made though. On the contrary, the short time he had spent with Gellert had already assured him that he now was where he truly wanted to be.

“Ah, got it!” Gellert exclaimed not a minute later. “I know exactly how we’re going to get them off!”

“Great,” Albus replied, relieved and delighted that he’d finally be rid of those clunky bracelets. More thoughtfully Albus noted, “But you should know that as soon as we do that, an alert will be sent to the aurors.” Slightly tilting his head, Albus continued, “I assume you do have at least one more safe house we could use, since this one will be irrevocably burned once those crimes against fashion have come off,” Albus joked despite the seriousness of the situation.

“Yeah, of course I do! Having only one safe house would be rather sloppy of me, don’t you think?” Grindelwald quipped back as he reached for his wand. “And don’t worry about this house, I already have safety precautions in place that’ll make sure the aurors won’t be able to find any trace that we’ve ever been here.” Tapping Albus’ bracelets with his wand, Gellert added, “So, how about I take them off and then we bail to one of the other safe houses?”

“Alright, good plan,” Albus agreed. “I have to ask though: You’re not planning to burn this house to the ground now, are you?”

“No! Why ever would I do that?” Gellert asked incredulously. “A burned down ruin would be a rather sure indicator that something had definitely been going on at this place and would therefore convince the aurors that they were on the right track with their investigations.”

“Oh! Yeah, you’re right,” Albus remarked, not having thought that far ahead before asking his question.

Grinning cheekily, Gellert teased, “Whenever am I not, my dear?”

“Watch it or I’ll be back to teaching snotty brats in damp castles before you can even blink!” Albus countered. The smile playing around his lips made it clear though that his statement had been an empty threat.

“My lips are sealed, sweety,” Gellert assured.

“I’ll only address you as ‘honeybun’ or ‘sweetypie’ in front of your followers if you don’t shut up and get to work on these soon,” Albus threatened as he indicated his still shackled wrists. “And we wouldn’t want that, now would we?” the Brit enquired, tiling his head and raising his eyebrows at the man standing before him.

Gellert didn’t immediately start to protest like the professor had expected, though. Instead, going by the thoughtful look on Gellert’s face, he apparently wouldn’t be too averse to being addressed with ridiculous terms of endearment much the Albus’ horror.

“Gellert!” Albus exclaimed in outrage, giving the dark lord no chance to open his mouth and doom himself further. “Just get these off of me!” he demanded as he threw an exasperated glance at his wrists.

Picking up Albus’ wrists and squinting in concentration at the monitoring bracelets, Gellert replied, “Your wish is my command!” He readied the spell he intended to use, but paused briefly right before releasing it to glance up at Albus’ eyes with a smug smile, adding, “Sugarplum.”

Groaning like he was in pain, Albus closed his eyes and whined, “I need more alcohol to stand this!”

The monitoring bracelets clicked open a second later though and fell to the ground with a dull thud.

“I can provide that,” Gellert promised as he put away his wand and offered Albus his hand so he could side-along him to one of his other safe houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’ve liked this chapter! I promise more bantering, some confessions as well as some more serious talks to come next chapter!
> 
> In the meantime you could give The neighborhood – heaven [(YouTube)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEr6HvA3fSo) a listen 😉


	6. Come Sugarplum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witty bantering, part II ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, when posting the last update, I completely forgot to announce that this fic will get another additional chapter since I’ve written a little (slightly sexy) bonus for you! ◕‿↼  
> I also want to thank you all very, very much for your support, compliments and kudos! You’re just so kind to me! ♥

**_~ A few hours and quite a few drinks later at another one of Grindelwald’s safe houses in Paris ~_ **

****

“…and I just didn’t know what to write!” Albus slurred. He gestured at his forehead and added, “Head was just completely empty!”

“Did you leave it be then?” Gellert interjected.

“No, I just wrote the first thing that came into my mind!” Albus explained. “In the end, the letter merely read: ‘ _I resign. Go fuck yourself, Albus Dumbledore’_.”

Gellert burst out into laughter. “You didn’t!?”

“Oh, I did!” Albus assured, a smug smile on his lips.

Gellert snickered and had to shake his head before commenting, “You utter madman, you!”

Albus simply replied with an unrepentant grin that lit his face up like sunshine. Confronted with such a beaming smile, Gellert couldn’t resist any longer and leaned closer to finally touch Albus’ beard.

“It’s softer than I thought!” he muttered, astonishment and delight in his tone of voice. Gellert carded his fingers through the other man’s facial hair, until Albus leaned back and away from his hand.

“Stop that,” Albus demanded weakly as he placed a splayed hand over Gellert’s face and pushed the other back into his own chair.

Over the course of the night their armchairs had miraculously wandered closer to each other, so much so that their knees were now touching as they sat slumped in their seats. Between the two of them, the bottle of champagne from the first safe house had been finished hours ago, making them therefore switch to scotch a while ago. Their new drink’s higher alcohol content had them turning from slushed into outright drunk pretty fast though. As a result of that, they were lounging about and giggling at the stupidest things. 

“By the way; What's that even on your face there?” Albus asked as he squinted at the strip of hair above the blonde’s upper lip.

“It's a moustache and it makes me look fashionable and distinguished!" Gellert explained, pouting and crossing his arms.

Albus could only smile in bemusement. “Yeah, you keep telling yourself that,” he muttered into his glass.

“You're just jealous of my good looks!” Gellert accused, turning up his nose.

Albus raised his brows. “I'm not!” he defended himself. “If anyone here is jealous, it would clearly be you!” he said as he pointed an accusing finger at Gellert.

Gellert made an over the top expression of outrage, putting his splayed hand on his chest. “I’m not jealous, ok?” came his tetchy claim.

“Oh yeah? Then what was that thing with Newt in New York, hm?” Albus protested. “Newt told me that you've asked him, I quote, _‘What makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you?_ ’”

Trying to justify himself, Gellert replied, “I was only playing my role of the director when I had been interrogating him!”

“Sure, sure!” The former professor placated, changing tactics. “You would never ask someone just how close they seemed to be to me or whether I had been in a relationship with anyone over the years...” Albus teased, a sly smile playing around his lips.

Way too fast to appear as cool and uninterested as he’d like to, Gellert asked, “Well have you been?”

Albus rolled his eyes and sighed. “No!” he assured exasperatedly.

Gellert leaned back into his chair and crossed his legs, his expression making it clear that he was not wholly convinced by Albus’ words. He splayed out his arms, palms facing the ceiling, and mused, “Well, you could be lying…”

“I am not!” Albus objected vehemently. The ex-professor leaned forward and closer to Gellert, as if the reduced distance to the other man would somehow lend his argument more weight. Albus nearly overbalanced but quickly managed to righten himself before he raised his index finger and added, “And, for the record: I’ve always been honest with you! And in case you want to know the whole truth, then I have to say that your moustache is ugly!” Albus nodded, leaned back and took another sip from his scotch, satisfied that now even his last secret was out in the open.

Gellert reacted to the professor’s announcement by gasping over-dramatically. “You have gravely offended me, my friend!” the dark lord declared. “I’m not sure our friendship can ever be mended again after you’ve trampled it under foot like this!”

Albus snorted and shook his head in exasperation. As he did so, his gaze fell on the ajar door leading into the hallway and the woman standing there, peering into the room.

Unaware of their new company, Gellert continued, “You are such a mean-”

“Hey,” Albus interrupted the other’s rant. Swatting at Gellert’s knee, he finally managed to get the dark lord’s attention. “Hey!” Albus repeated and threw a meaningful look at the woman waiting by the ajar door. “I think there’s someone here to see you.”

“Huh?” Gellert replied eloquently. He looked around himself searchingly and when his gaze finally fell on the door, the dark haired woman took it as permission to enter the room.

The woman was dressed in a fashionable dress and matching high heels, her hair elegantly styled and her make-up without even the slightest smudge. She approached the two men lounging in the armchairs with a stack of papers in her hand and stopped a respectful distance away.

“Good morning, messieurs,” she greeted, a pleasant French accent to her words. If she was in any way peeved by her boss’ obviously drunk state and how awfully close he was sitting to his drinking companion, then it did not show on her face. After briefly letting her gaze flit over Gellert’s visitor, she turned to address the dark lord. “Sir, the report from our inside man in the ministry has finally arrived and I thought I’d bring it to you right away.”

“Yes, great! Well done!” Gellert exclaimed and sprang up from his chair. His gait was surprisingly steady considering how inebriated he was. On his way to pick up the report the woman had brought, he took another sip of his scotch. “Thank you, Vinda,” Gellert said as he put his drink aside and started leafing through the report.

Vinda only smiled politely and clasped her hands together before she threw another meaningful glance at the visitor she had not yet been introduced to. Too caught up in the report, this completely went over the dark lord’s head though. Currently being much more aware of social etiquette, Albus saw that he’d have to take things into his own hands.

“I’m afraid we haven’t met yet,” Albus said, a charming smile on his lips as he rose from his chair and joined Gellert. “Albus Dumbledore,” he introduced himself as he held out a hand to the dark haired woman.

“Vinda Rosier,” the brunette offered in return as she shook Albus’ hand. “It is a pleasure meeting you.”

“Likewise,” Albus assured before he elbowed Gellert into the rips.

“Ow! What was that for?” the dark lord exclaimed, his gaze snapping to the Englishman’s.

“Introductions?” Albus asked, lifting an eyebrow. “Ever heard of them?”

A light scowl came over Gellert’s face before he sloppily gestured back and forth between the other two occupants of the room. “Vinda, Albus. Albus, Vinda,” he introduced them to each other casually.

“Yes, we’ve already gotten this far,” Albus commented dryly.

“Well, what you go bothering me for then?” Gellert retorted. “You already seemed to get along swimmingly without my help anyway,” he grumbled before he turned his attention back to the report.

“Oh yes, that we do,” Albus assured. The suspiciously chipper way in which he had delivered his answer though, had the dark lord looking back up at him.

“What have been talking about anyway?” Gellert inquired.

“Oh, we’ve already worked out our plan to abscond to the Seychelles and are currently discussing names for our first three children,” Albus stated confidently, his expression completely serious.  

The dark lord’s brows drew together in confusion and he lowered the hand holding the report to hang loosely by his side. The slightly helpless glance Gellert first regarded Albus and then Vinda with had the brunette stifling a chuckle behind her hand.

She had never seen her boss even slightly tipsy, not to mention this outright drunk. Vinda had to admit that it had come quite as the surprise to find her boss at their spare safe house drinking scotch with the supposedly greatest threat to their cause. She had long suspected that Grindelwald’s animosity toward the Brit wasn’t strictly… business motivated though, to say it nicely. The many details the dark lord knew of the Hogwarts professor indicated that those two must have some history. Going by the chumminess the two men currently exhibited and the giggling she had overheard before she had entered the room, they seemed to have resolved whatever differences they have had though.

Also, she had known Grindelwald for long enough that she trusted his judgement and if the dark lord had decided to welcome Dumbledore into their midst as a guest, then she would show the professor the same courtesy. Besides that, her short interaction with the Brit had turned out delightfully amusing and had already revealed a lot about the man’s character. The way the professor had dared to needle her boss did in turn say a lot about their relationship and level of familiarity.

Vinda knew that the persons that had dared to mock the dark lord like that in the past had either been extremely brave or extremely stupid and the only thing they had in common was that they were usually extremely dead a short while later. Today she had found out that of late those unwritten rules of conduct did apparently not apply to British professors holding teaching posts at prestigious wizarding schools. Vinda’s further musings were interrupted, when Grindelwald spoke up again.

“You’re on thin fucking ice, Al,” Gellert warned, his finger raised at Dumbledore as if to threaten him. However, the slightly raised corners of his mouth and the rather intimate nickname he had used nullified any merit his warning might have held. “Anyway,” Grindelwald said as he turned his attention back to Vinda, “I’ll read the report as soon as I can and definitely in time for our next strategy meeting. It’s this noon, right?” he checked back with the brunette, who answered him with a nod. “Also, while we’ll all be gathered here anyway, I can brief you on the latest new member to our course as well.” Throwing a glance at the man beside him, Gellert added, “Official introductions included this time.”

“Much obliged,” Albus thanked, somehow managing to convey an incredible amount sarcasm with the slight inclination of his head that he gave in tandem with his reply.

“Very well, sir,” Vinda acknowledged, “I’ll see you in a few hours then, if that’s all?”

“Yes, thank you. Laters!” Gellert dismissed her.

After giving the two men an implied curtsy, Vinda left the room, the clicking of her heels on the parquet floor accompanying her outside.

 

**~ Some hours later, after lunch time ~**

 

After lunch, Grindelwald’s inner circle had gathered themselves in the same sitting room where their boss had been getting drunk only hours before. Albus and Gellert had of course taken a potion to sober up in the meantime and had discussed some things regarding Gellert’s current plans and how the dark lord was going to proceed now that he had the co-founder of his course by his side once more.

After Grindelwald was done with Albus’ formal introduction, the reaction of the dark lord’s acolytes to the new addition was mixed. While Vinda and Abernathy seemed to have no problem with the professor, Krall seemed much more reserved and dubious of Dumbledore’s sudden switch of alliances.

“But how do we know he isn’t part of a ministry ploy to gain our trust just so he can spy on us?” Krall dared to voice his doubts.

Gellert turned to the man that had just spoken, his expression not giving away any of his ire at being questioned. “Do you think I wouldn’t have personally assured myself that this wasn’t the case?” he mused, his question purely rhetorical. “Or do you simply not trust my judgement, Krall?” Grindelwald added, fake concern drawing his eyebrows together.

Suddenly being put in the spotlight like that had Krall fidgeting a bit nervously. “No, of course I trust you!” he assured hurriedly. “I-I was just surprised by the suddenness of Mr. Dumbledore’s complete change of mind, sir,” he added after gathering all his bravery.

Gellert had already started to turn back after Krall’s first reply. But when the foolishly persistent man had spoken once more, Gellert snapped his head back to him, his annoyance at being questioned no longer hidden from his face. Grindelwald was just about to retort something that would put pesky Mr. Krall back into his place, when Albus put a hand on Gellert’s shoulder.

“If I may?” Albus spoke up for the first time since the meeting had begun. Gellert let himself be interrupted and looked at the man beside him, gesturing for the former professor to go ahead. Grindelwald’s acolytes of course noted how quick their boss had been to back down from the verbal lashing they were sure that he had been about to deal out. Vinda and the others were extremely curious to learn Dumbledore’s exact standing in their organisation. By their boss’ behaviour so far, they had already gathered that Dumbledore must be held in quite high regard by their lord.

“I can understand that you are worried. My arrival here has been rather sudden,” Albus admitted, “However, I have a feeling that telling you a bit about my history pertaining to Gellert and this course might clear some things up.”

Albus paused a second and gathered his thoughts before he continued. “I’ve known Gellert for 20 years now. All those years ago when I first met him his plans for life had been vague, but he had still managed to convince me of his idea that we’d need to bring about a change in our society. Over the course of a summer we’ve made a lot plans and worked out strategies and ways that would ensure that we’d see our vision of the future come to life. In the end, we’ve laid down the fundament of the ideology that is known as ‘ _For the Greater Good’_.”

After a small lull in Albus’ recounts of the past, Vinda tilted he head and interjected gently, “You have been friends?”

A small smile hushed over the professor’s face and Albus gestured at Gellert. “We were partners in every sense of the word,” he replied to his enraptured audience. “That was until differences of views and an unfortunate incident involving my sister had driven us apart,” Albus explained, a hint of grief in his voice. “So, while I tried to change the world by working inside and hand in hand with the established system, Gellert decided to attack and tear down the system itself. I admit, it has taken me quite a long time, but I do now realise the foolishness of my efforts to peacefully advocate for a change in politics. I have wasted 20 years, but now I can at least say with surety that my endeavour had always been a hopeless one,” the professor added self-deprecatingly, lowering his eyes.

Gellert threw his partner a look of sympathy. “Don’t talk yourself down like that! You’ve done the best you could and you’ve achieved a lot even when working in a system that was set up against you from the get go,” the dark lord assured as he gave Albus’ shoulder a light squeeze.

Albus ducked his head, feeling a tad embarrassed at the warmth Gellert’s assurance elicited in him. He coughed and continued, “Well, anyway… While I did not help Gellert, I also didn’t oppose him.” Albus pointed at the blood pendant Grindelwald wore on his lapel. “Besides that, it might assure you to know that we have made a blood pact that doesn’t allow us to fight each other,” the professor threw in casually. Not giving his audience time to really react to what he had revealed, Albus searched out the other wizards’ gazes, adding, “I hope that what I’ve just told you does help to alleviate your concerns. I don’t expect that you implicitly trust me now, but I hope that you’ll at least give me the chance to prove myself and my alliance to the cause I’ve co- founded.”

Slightly stunned by the professor’s impromptu speech and the wealth of new information they got about their enigmatic leader, Grindelwald’s followers needed a few seconds to gather their thoughts.

“Thank you for telling us,” Vinda spoke up in name of all the followers, “and I’m looking forward to working with you,” she added with a small smile, therefore making her stance concerning Dumbledore clear.

“Yes, it was very informative. Thank you,” Krall commented a bit shyly. “If I had known what I know now, I wouldn’t have felt the need to express my concerns,” Krall said, giving a shallow, apologetic bow.

With an amicable smile pulling up his lips, Albus noted, “I usually find that talking about things that are bothering one does in most cases lead to both parties finding some acceptable common ground eventually.”

Krall gave the professor a grateful smile, glad that he had apparently been forgiven.

“Alright, now that that’s all cleared up,” Gellert retook the reins, steering their meeting back to more business-like matters, “we can discuss the newest report we’ve gotten from our informants.”

As the other wizards busied themselves with striking up a discussion, Gellert threw a questioning glance Albus’ way, asking with his eyes if the Englishman was alright. Albus let a brief smile hush over his lips and gave a slight nod that assured the dark lord that he was fine. After that, both men re-joined the conversation and focused on working out a detailed mission plan for the rally Grindelwald planned to hold the day after tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter!  
> Next time it’s going to be rally time!  
> To while away the time until then, you could listen to: Eugene McGuinness – Sugarplum [(YouTube)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5T3doHCuuSA)


	7. I can’t turn back

**~ At the cemetery of Père Lachaise, Paris ~**

Half an hour before their rally was due to start, the first attendees trickled into the underground auditorium that would serve as their meeting place today. While Gellert’s job would be to charm the crowd and to win new sympathisers, Albus had a more subtle, yet just as important mission.

The former professor mixed with the still sparse crowd as he ascended the stairs and took up a strategic position that allowed him a good view on the newcomers that did not join the rally by directly apparating inside the auditorium. Albus was on the lookout for one specific young man that would most likely be accompanied by a young woman. He spotted said pair when they walked inside about 15 minutes before the rally was about to start and followed them to the rank they chose.

Standing next to the dark haired woman, Albus gently spoke up a minute later, hoping not to frighten them, “Hello, it is nice that you’ve decided to join us this evening.”

Credence and the girl whirled around to him, their expressions giving away their nervousness and insecurity. When Nagini took a step closer to Credence, Albus lifted his hands in a placating gesture to show he meant them no harm.

“I apologise, it was not my intention to startle you,” Albus said as he tried to convey with his expression that he had no ill intentions towards the two young people. “I’m Albus Dumbledore,” he continued as he gestured at his chest, “and until recently I was a professor at Hogwarts.”

Mustering his bravery, Credence took up a slightly protective stance before his companion. Distrust clear in his baring, he none the less offered, “Credence and this is Nagini,” as he gestured at each of them respectively.

“It is nice to meet you,” Albus said, a friendly smile on his face.

Credence acknowledged him with a slight nod, before glancing at the still empty stage a few rows down from where they stood.

“You are with him?” Credence asked obligatorily, already quite sure of the answer he’ll receive. And indeed, Albus confirmed Credence’s assumption by giving a nod.

“You’ve both met the big and small players in this game,” the professor stated, “and I know that each one of them has left you with bad memories. My ideas might align with Grindelwald’s, but I’m not here to talk you into joining his side,” he explained further. “You are both extraordinary people who should not have had to go through the things that you did. You’ve suffered enough at the hands of people who only wanted to use you for their own gains.”

A sad smile hushed over Albus’ face, “So, let’s be honest here. I think you know well enough by now that everyone has an agenda, some goal they want to reach. Might it be fame, admiration, wealth, power or simply acceptance…,” Albus counted off, making the two young adults besides him twitch on the last word he uttered. Albus also noted how Credence and Nagini had become a tad more relaxed around him, both of them no longer seeking support in the other.

After a brief pause, the professor continued, “You know that everyone wants to have you on their team for one reason or another. I cannot really talk for the aurors’ side, but I can speak for my own and Grindelwald’s side.” Albus turned his attention to the young Obscurial specifically, and regarded him with an apologetic expression. “Credence, I know you’ve met Grindelwald in New York and I’d like to apologize for my partner’s behaviour. I won’t deny that Gellert can be quite the manipulative bastard sometimes,” Albus admitted, making the pair before him regard him with honest surprise, “but I have to say that the aurors are not really any better though. They fear what they don’t know and do rather shoot first and then ask questions later,” Albus added, expertly applying his limited knowledge of muggle slang.

“And what do you want from us then?” Credence asked, much less distrusting and hostile than back when the professor had started talking to them. Credence couldn’t really explain it, but he had a gut feeling that he could somehow trust what this Albus Dumbledore was telling them. The Brit was very different from the people that had tried to contact them so far. Credence and Nagini therefore decided silently that his refreshing honesty had at least earned him their open ears. They would stay cautious, but they would hear what he had to say.

“I want you to have more information so you can make decisions based on facts and not half-empty promises,” the ex-professor replied, earning himself further points in Credence’s book. “Now, I heard that you are searching for your origins, your family by blood,” Albus addressed the young man. His brows furrowing in regret, Albus was quick to share the status of his research into Credence’s origins, “I’m sorry, but neither I nor Gellert do currently know who you are and I apologize if Gellert has promised you something different.”

Resignation came over Credence’s face at Albus’ admission and he hung his head, his hopes once more crushed.

“However,” Albus continued a beat later, “we do have 3 very promising leads as to whom exactly you might be a descendant of.”

At Dumbledore’s addition, the boy’s head snapped back up and he regarded the professor with a conflicted, yet slightly hopeful expression.

Albus gave the pair before him a gentle smile. “And if those leads should prove themselves to be false, then we have another dozen ones that are worth checking out as well. In the event that all of them should lead us nowhere, then there is still a spell we could try.”

“What spell?” Credence asked, his interest piqued.

“It’s an experimental spell I’m working on that would allow one to locate any person with the same blood as that of its donor. It’s a complicated and tricky spell though and like all blood magic it is highly illegal. The spell is currently still in its testing phase and might yet take me a while to perfect, but I’d be glad to use it to help you find your family,” Albus assured.

“As for you, Nagini,” Albus said, startling the young woman that hadn’t expected to be addressed. “While I did my research into blood magic, I found something that might be of interest to you. I won’t able to lift your curse, but I’ve worked out something that would slow down the progress of the curse and therefore allow you more time in your human form.”

Despite the last statement being addressed at Nagini, Credence was to one to ask, “Is that true?”

“Yes,” Albus answered simply.

The two young adults threw each other questioning glances, silently communicating with only their eyes until Nagini leaned closer to her companion and whispered something into his ear. Albus decided to turn his gaze away to give them some privacy to discuss what he had just told them. He turned to watch the crowd instead, hoping that he had done the right thing by seeking Credence and Nagini out before Gellert was due to give his speech.

After a minute, Credence nodded and addressed Dumbledore.

“What do you think the aurors would do if I decided to go with them?” the boy asked.

“That’s a good question,” Albus complimented as he turned to face the duo once more. “I do not know what leads the aurors have regarding your unknown identity, but I do unfortunately know the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement personally and let me tell you, that man is one rigid stickler for rules,” Albus confided, chuckling at the understanding of his implication that he saw reflected in Credence’s and Nagini’s eyes. “I’m afraid Director Travers is going to insist to hold you accountable for the destruction you’ve caused in New York before he’d ever think about even bending a finger to get the investigation into your true heritage started.”

Regarding the two young people with a sympathetic look, Dumbledore added, “I’m sorry that you’re in the position you are in and that no option you decide on is going to come without its drawbacks,” Albus confided. Shrugging, he mused, “But that’s life, I guess… constantly uncaring and ever unfair.”

His face taking on a melancholic expression, Albus slightly turned away from the pair standing beside him, evading their curious gazes. Instead the professor glanced down at his watch and noted that the rally was due to start in only two minutes. He knew he had to get this conversation wrapped up now and therefore gathered his thoughts.

“Whatever you’ll decide on, I wish you all the best luck for your future,” Albus said, before he held out his hand to the two young adults beside him.

Nagini hesitated a second before she delicately took the offered hand, giving a shy smile as she shook it. Credence was less timid in comparison since he gripped the professor’s hand more firmly. As the young man had a hold of the other’s hand, he looked Albus right in the eyes and asked, “Would you let us leave if we were to change our minds after coming with you?”

Grinning and without hesitation, Albus replied, “Yes and I’d lock Gellert up in his own dungeon if that’d be what it’d take to make him let you go.” More seriously, he added, “If ever one or both of you decide that you’d rather follow your own path, then I promise that there’ll be nothing stopping you from doing so.”

Credence gave a small nod of understanding and released the professor’s hand.

“Thank you for answering our questions,” the boy said, his baring no longer tense and guarded.

“Thank you for giving me the chance to talk to you in the first place,” Albus replied humbly, a good-humoured smile pulling up the corners of his lips. Excusing himself with a nod, he added, “I hope you’ll enjoy the show!”

Satisfied that his mission had been accomplished, Albus left the ranks and stepped out onto the stairs, quickly vanishing into the crowd.

**~~~**

The grand underground auditorium was packed by the time Grindelwald was about to enter the stage. When he finally did so a beat later, the dark lord was greeted with loud applause and cheering, the attendees making it clear that they were eager to hear what he had to say. Once the applause had died down somewhat, Gellert humbly thanked his audience for their applause before he started in on his speech.

He explained his views on muggles and how he did not hate them for the pure fact that they possessed no magic. He elaborated on this by stating that he thought it unfair that wizards had to hide from them.  When he underlined that the statute of secrecy was not for the wizards’ own benefit, but for that of the muggles, it garnered him a lot of approval from his audience.

After continuing his spiel for a few minutes longer, Gellert felt when the audience was ready for him to share his vision of the future with them. Beckoning Vinda to bring him his skull hookah, Gellert didn’t spare them from fully experiencing the cruelties of the war he had foreseen for their future.

Once the frightened gasps and nervous tittering had died down somewhat, Gellert continued his speech, more passionate than ever. His words did not fall on deaf ears, on the contrary, the audience found themselves wholly agreeing with his ideas on how to best avert the future he had shown them from coming true.

Near the end of his planned-out speech, Gellert felt a slight tingling that told him that the wards he had set up around the perimeter of the auditorium had been triggered. Just as he and Albus had foretold, aurors started to creep into the auditorium not a minute later. They were probably thinking they were subtle with the way they were slinking about, but Gellert’s trained eye managed to spot them easily.

Calling upon his followers to remain calm, Grindelwald crossed the auror’s plans by announcing their presence to his shocked audience. Getting a bit carried away however, Gellert couldn’t help himself but to spur the angry masses on, all the while knowing that he was provoking a confrontation.

Just as he had suspected, the charged tension discharged itself in a bang, when not a minute later a young woman fired a hex at the auror closest to her. The vigilant auror had been prepared to get attacked at any time though and therefore managed to block the young witch’s hex at the same time as he countered it with the killing curse. Leaving the masses around them no time to act because of his quick spellcasting, the audience could only watch in horror as the green light hurled towards the girl. Unlike the audience had feared though, the girl remained unharmed, the curse stopped by an exceptionally strong shield spell a hair’s breadth before it would have killed the young witch.

Gasping, the masses looked around for who had managed to come to the witch’s rescue, despite everything happening so fast that the people standing around the girl didn’t even have the time to flinch back. The mystery saviour revealed himself not a second later, causing a murmur to go through the audience as well as the ministry aurors. Standing one stairway to the left of the aurors was none other than Albus Dumbledore, his wand raised and expression grim.

“That’s enough,” Albus called towards the dark lord.

Much to the audience’s surprise Grindelwald actually backed down, even giving the professor something that looked like an apologetic inclination of his head.

“Please, leave this place now and spread the word that we have not been the one’s that attacked first and remember that we are not the ones who are violent,” Gellert addressed his followers, before gesturing for them to apparate away.

At the same time as the attendees of Grindelwald’s rally left the auditorium, the British Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement shoved his trigger-happy auror that had not hesitated to throw the killing curse at a young witch behind himself.

“Let’s take him!” Travers ordered his aurors a second later while giving a nod at the dark lord standing at the foot of the stairs.

Grindelwald only grinned at how the aurors obediently sprang into action, before he turned on the spot and cast a wall of blue flames to encircle the dais he was standing on. After inviting his most loyal followers that had stayed behind to join him in the circle of flames, the dark lord gave the same invitation to the other remaining stragglers, including the aurors.

To the aurors’ horror, they could only watch as the Obscurial boy and the girl accompanying him were amongst those who had walked through the blue flames. After having safely made it across the circle of unnatural fire, they even were warmly welcomed by Grindelwald himself.

Having briefly forgotten about the former Hogwarts professor in all the chaos, Travers only remembered he was here too when Dumbledore took a few steps down the stairs, positioning himself closer to the blue flames.

“Professor Dumbledore,” Travers called in greeting, “fancy meeting you here!”

Turning to the British director with a scowl, Albus grumbled, “I’m afraid the pleasure isn’t likewise, Travers.”

Badly masking his anger at the other’s snide comment with a forced smile, Travers replied, “Well, we’ve received your rather rude letter of resignation, just as we’ve noticed that you’ve somehow managed to take off our monitoring bracelets. Your behaviour has got me thinking and I’ve been asking myself what exactly you could have meant by claiming that you and Grindelwald had been ‘ _closer than brothers_ ’?” Travers mused, intending to provoke Dumbledore into explaining one of his many cryptic innuendos.  

“For fuck’s sake, Travers!” Albus spat in reply though, balling his hands into fists. “How fucking daft are you even that you still don’t get what I’ve alluded to?” Albus rubbed the bridge of his nose before he shook his head in exasperation and grumbled, “Well, I guess I’ve simply been expecting a bit too much from you, you’re only an auror after all.”

Not caring for what the director that had turned red-faced from anger was going to reply, Albus turned his back to Travers.

“You little-” was all Travers got out before the professor interrupted him.

“I’m going to explain what I’ve meant,” Albus talked over the other man, “and this time I’ll make sure to use a language even you will understand,” he added, throwing a cold glance over his shoulder back at the enraged director as he started to descend the stairs.

The dark lord meanwhile remained where he was standing positioned protectively before the obscurus and the girl and simply watched the scene enfolding before him with an amused grin.

Taken by surprise by the professor’s rude interruption, the aurors simply stood by and mutely watched as Dumbledore confidently approached the circle of flames, looking like he was completely unafraid of getting burned to death. Travers’ and the aurors’ worst fears came true a second later, when Albus managed to march through the flames without even getting slightly singed.

Grindelwald briefly regarded the horrified aurors with a smug grin, but was quick to focus back on the man marching directly towards him. His stance relaxed and expression unconcerned, Gellert did not resist or object in the slightest when the professor grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a filthy, open-mouthed kiss. On the contrary, Gellert gave as good as he got, not minding the shell-shocked aurors watching them.

After a few seconds, Albus let go of the other man’s shirt though and pulled back a bit, ending their kiss before it got too out of hand. Staying intimately close, Albus leaned forward so he could whisper something into the other’s ear.

“I wouldn’t mind Travers having an unfortunately fatal accident,” Albus crooned, his husky tone of voice causing shivers to run down the dark lord’s back. Gellert simply winked in reply once Albus had pulled back enough to see the grin on his face.

Without sparing the aurors behind him another glance, the professor let his hand trail seductively along Gellert’s chest as he turned to the dark haired boy and girl that had watched the proceedings with mild curiosity.

Feeling honoured that those two extraordinary young adults had decided to join their side, Albus went to give them his own warm welcome. A warm smile lit up his face as he gently put a hand on their shoulders.

“So nice to see you again!” Albus remarked as he proudly looked from one to the other. “I’d love to talk some more, but I think we should better get out of here first before things really start to get out of hand.” Pulling back his hands from their shoulders, Albus instead offered them palm up to the young adults, commenting, “Come on, I’ll take you along!”

Credence and Nagini didn’t hesitate to lay their hands into the professor’s, who promptly apparated them to safety just as things between Grindelwald and the aurors started to escalate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this isn’t the last you’ll see of the professor and his dark lord! I still have that little bonus chapter in store for you and let me tell you, things will get quite heated up between our two lover boys!  
> Since I’m weak for 80’s-style retro beats, I can’t resist from recommending: Maitre Gims – Miami vice [(YouTube)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Hu8L7psTHQ)


	8. Take your throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉ☉ヮ⚆)ﾉ ⌒*:･ﾟ✧ Bonus chapter!

**~ Nurmengard, Austria ~**

 

It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning the set behind the highest of the mountain ridges when Albus and Gellert entered their private rooms. It had already been one week since the rally in Paris had taken place. However, that had been enough time for Albus and the two young newcomers to settle in nicely in Gellert’s lonely castle in the middle of nowhere. Besides getting to know Credence and Nagini some more, Albus and Gellert had spent a lot of time getting the professor up to date on Gellert’s plans and strategies for the foreseeable as well as more distant future.

After the long and exhausting hours Albus and Gellert had spent in a meeting today, they had decided to retire to their quarters a bit earlier than normal. Once inside their private rooms, Albus took off his jacket and started walking into their shared bedroom while he began to unbutton his waistcoat. Close on the professor’s heels, Gellert did the same, albeit a bit faster and sloppier then his partner.

Impatient to finally get to touch the other, Gellert approached from behind and put his hands on Albus’ hips. Using his grip to spin the other around to face him, Gellert smirked before he pulled the professor closer and starting in on hungrily trailing kisses over the skin that was already exposed by Albus’ half unbuttoned shirt.

Albus unfortunately wasn’t that distracted by Gellert’s ministrations though, and mentioned, “You know?”

“Hm?”

“Last night, I woke up and couldn’t immediately fall back asleep because the thought that I have essentially let my students down has been plaguing me,” Albus elaborated. “What do you think about that?” he asked, head cocked and one eyebrow raised.

“Can’t we discuss this later?” Gellert whined distractedly, since he currently had much more important things to do.

Grinning coquettishly, Albus stated, “No.” At the same time, he promptly turned away which made the blonde let go of him. As Albus made his way over to the wardrobe to properly hang up his jacket and waistcoat, he could hear Gellert let out an annoyed huff of breath.

Frowning at the professor’s back, Gellert declared exasperatedly, “You haven’t let down or disappointed anyone! It’s not your duty to serve and accommodate everyone you meet! You’ve tried doing that for long enough anyway and I think it’s high time now that you finally think about your own needs and goals in life!”

Continuing to strip with his back towards the other man, Albus hummed before he remarked, “I knew you’d say something like that.”

Albus had to grin when Gellert let out another groan. The professor however continued to calmly take off his cufflinks, undeterred by the other’s obvious impatience.

“Why do you even ask then, if you already know what I'm going to say?” Gellert quipped back snidely.

Albus paused briefly in opening the still closed buttons remaining on his shirt to throw a glance over his shoulder. Gellert’s crossed arms and cocked hip had the smirk on professor’s lips widening before he turned back and finally took off his shirt a second later.

Annoyed by Albus’ lack of response, Gellert decided to wind the other up by asking, “You're not having any second thoughts, are you?”

That finally gave the dark lord the reaction he had wanted. Albus whirled around to him, bare chested and with a stern expression. The admonitory look in the professor’s eyes would have had any normal person backing down, but fortunately Gellert had never really known when to quit.

Head cocked and one corner of his lips pulled up in a devilish smile, Gellert poured more oil into the fire by saying, “You’re not about to chicken out on me now…are you?”

The dark lord’s mocking tone of voice was what finally set Albus into action. He marched across the room, sure stepped and confident, and backed the other wizard up until the back of Gellert’s knees hit the bed behind him. Undoing the first two buttons of Gellert’s shirt and putting his hand on his collar bone, Albus magically unbuttoned the rest of other’s shirt as his hand skidded downwards.

At the small inhale Gellert took when Albus’ hand skimmed over his belly, Albus leaned closer and hissed into the other’s ear, “You better watch your tone with me, darling!”

Knowing that playing with this particular fire would always pay off, Gellert dared to needle, “Oh, and what, pray tell, are you going to do if I don’t?”

The dark lord’s arrogant grin as well as the daring look in his mismatched eyes forced Albus to act. The professor’s hand shot to Gellert’s shoulder and he shoved the other man backwards so that he landed sprawled over their bed. Smirking at the sight of the other man lying propped up on his elbows before him, Albus didn’t hesitate to follow. Putting one of his knees in between Gellert’s legs as he did so, Albus crawled over the other nearly predatory.

“Oh, I’m going to show you exactly what I’m going to do,” he promised before he pushed the blonde to lie flat on the bed beneath him.

When Gellert smirked and made to reply, Albus simply put a hand over his mouth. “Shut up!” he ordered, before he tilted his head and mockingly added, “Honeybun,” a second later, a derisive smile playing on his lips.

Gellert grinned, but acquiesced and let the other take the reins for now. The dark lord had to admit that he had always loved winding the usually so composed Brit up to point where Albus would snap and get bossy with him. The professor letting on that he could play just as dirty and was just as possessive as him was always one of the hottest things about the man in Gellert’s opinion. Albus’ charm, quick wits and sharp intellect on the other hand ensured that he’d always be able to keep up with Gellert’s schemes, their interactions for sure never getting anywhere close to boring.  

Gellert was jolted out of his musings, when Albus stopped his trailing kisses and none too gently bit him where his neck met his shoulder. Hissing at the sting of sharp teeth, Gellert grasped and pulled at the other’s locks of auburn hair.

Deciding to show mercy, Albus pulled back, coming to sit astride over the lap of the blonde beneath him. Lifting his head a bit, Gellert found out that the way Albus’ bespoke suit trousers hugged his strong tights was definitely a sight to behold. The British cuisine might leave much to be desired, but damn if those tea addicts didn’t know exactly how to tailor a bespoke suit. That combined with the cocky smirk playing around Albus’ lips, had Gellert feeling like he had gotten a glimpse of heaven that was so sinful though, that it damned him straight to hell.

The way Albus sensually stroked his hands down his torso, would in Gellert’s opinion easily be worth every second of damnation he’d get for enjoying the wicked games they kept playing. With hooded eyes the dark lord watched the way the others’ exploring hands slowly wandered down his chest and belly. When Albus had reached his waistline and made to open his belt, Gellert only grinned before he rested his head back on the mattress. Sighing and languidly stretching his back muscles, Gellert couldn’t wait to find out what Albus had in mind for them this evening.  

 _‘Oh, isn’t life beautiful?’_ Gellert thought as he closed his eyes and fully gave himself to the touch of the other man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ The End 
> 
> I’m afraid the rest of their evening is up to your imagination now, my dear readers（ థ౪థ）
> 
> Since the song Black Mambo by Glass Animals [(YouTube)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49M1O2YgDfE) has been the sole inspiration for this bonus chapter, I urge you to give it a listen! It oozes so much sexuality with its seductive beats that I simply couldn’t resist to write something inspired by it.
> 
> PS: If you’ve enjoyed my fic, then it would make me super happy if you’d leave me a kudo (If you haven’t already of course!) (๑◠‿◠๑) ♥


End file.
